


R + ___

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Humor, M/M, Trashmouth, and i love him, and thats okay, eddie is an angery boy, richie is an awkward boy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: the one where Richie is carving on a fence.





	R + ___

Richie stared nervously at the wooden fence already littered with names, slurs, and nonsense. He slid his hand into his pocket and slid out a pocket knife. He flicked it open then looked at the empty space in front of him. He slowly lowered his right hand onto the fence and leaned in close as he carved an R into the wood. His nervous eyes stared through his glasses, looking magnified behind the large lens. He added a plus sign then slowly dragged the knife to form an E. 

His lips slowly curled up into a smile as he looked at his initial beside the other and traced his teeth over his bottom lip. He was only pulled out of his gaze when he heard footsteps scraping against the ground behind him.

“Richie?” Eddie’s voice forced Richie’s eyes to double in size. Richie quickly carved the knife into the wood, following his thoughts without real time to think it through. “Richie? What are you doing?” he felt Eddie’s hand on his shoulder and backed away from the fence, gripping the handle of the knife tightly.

“N-Nothing” Richie stuttered awkwardly. Eddie looked at the fence and tilted his head slightly. Richie’s hands trembled along with the skips his heart took. He could feel the hair on his skin rising and his throat was closing up.

“You’re such an idiot, Trashmouth!” Eddie snapped. Richie looked at his best friend and then over at the fence where “R + E’S MOM” was carved into the wood. “Give me that damn knife so I can get rid of this!”

“That is no way to talk to your daddy!” Richie teased, instantly hiding how nervous he was. Eddie tightened his jaw for a second then hit him hard in the chest and walked off. Richie, with a smirk, quickly crossed out “ ’S MOM” from his carving then spun on his heel to follow behind his best friend.


End file.
